


AU MLWS One Shots

by PuellaPulchra



Series: My Little Winter Sprite [12]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, rise of the guardians
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, My Little Winter Sprite AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: Oneshots that take place in an alternate universe from the MLWS universe. (Same characters but different circumstances led to far different outcomes that what is in the original cut.)Originally Posted to Fanfiction.net





	AU MLWS One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter was the original prologue to My Little Winter Sprite story (not the series just the story) But I cut it out because I felt that some elements I put in here were odd and strange so I rewrote it.

The last time Jack Frost had visited Burgess had been ten years ago when Jack and SOphie had made what easily could have been described as sweet love to each other.

She hadn't regretted it even when she found out over a month later that she was pregnant. Carrying a half human half winter spirit- if that was even possible.

The pregnancy had been hard the baby even inside had shown powers of ice and snow that had shown itself through Sophie. Who whenever her hormones would act up snow would blast rom her fingertips covering everything in Ice.

It was the first time that this happened in her mother's home that had caused Sophie to move out of her childhood home and live with Jamie (who had moved out in September so as to be closer to the campus) for the remainder of her high school education. Her mother had been confused and hurt but had allowed it.

Jamie had been surprised by the phone call and a little disappointed at what Jack and she had done but had helped her as best he could (taking into account that he lived in an apartment on Campus and had work to do.)

She couldn't go to school taking into account that she was pregnant and had ice and snow powers that she couldn't explain both Jamie had Sophie had agreed that it was best if She took her courses via correspondence until the Baby was born.

Her mother had been furious when she had heard that Sophie had opted to learn through correspondence without consulting her mother. Sophie and Jamie had argued for atleast an hour before Sophie had broke down crying covering the whole ground in ice and snow. That she had told her mother everything.

Her mother had just stared at Jamie's ice covered floor before staring at Sophie. Their mother's eyes wide and scared but also bewildered and awed.

Sophie had been terrified at her mothers reaction but she had been surprised when her mother had given her a hug and had told her that she would help Sophie.

Sophie had been terrified that meant her mother wanted her to get an abortion or give the child up for adoption. However that had not been the case her mother had taken her back home and allowed her to take her courses via correspondence even hiring a contractor to make the house more water resistant when Sophie (and the baby when it finally arrived) lost control of their ice powers.

Summer came and Sophie found that she was tired and hotter than she usually was in the summer heat. She spent her entire summer time pregnancy in the bath the water around her turning to ice.

Her mother had freaked when she had come home and ice was covering the bathroom, but had than calmed down enough to help cool Sophie down by moving Sophie's room down into the basement and giving Sophie ice baths whenever Sophie was getting to hot and uncomfortable.

Then Fall came and the baths became less frequent as the cold came back. Sophie had hoped the cold would mean the Jack Frost was back but as she asked Jamie to go to the pond they frequented as children Jamie would always come back with a shake of the head. That no Jack Frost had not returned.

Still Sophie held out hope that Jack had just been held up and she still hoped.

Sophie's stomach was by this time at 6 months pregnant was becoming nice and round and Sophie was still taking Correspondence courses having decided to take it that year then go back during 2nd semester.

Jamie visited often. Helping Sophie with homework during the afternoon and at night they would relay stories to their mother about the adventures with Jack Frost.

Stories that their mother had heard before but was more inclined to believe them now when she had seen what Sophie had done to her home.

Winter came and by now Sophie was approaching her ninth month and she became more tired. Her ice powers became harder to control until on a snowy day in December little Jaqueline Bennett was born.

Jack Frost still hadn't returned to the disappointment of Jamie, Sophie and there mother.

Still as Sophie held her little girl in her arms she couldn't help but smile as tears of Joy came to her eyes.

Jackie was here and Sophie would do everything in her power to make sure that nothing would hurt her.

Sophie would protect her little magical winter sprite with everything she had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
